Why Me ?
by Berkmine
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you get transported into your favourite game? Well, I certainly didn't but kno I wish I did. At least I can had some sort of plan to surivive in this solar system full of chaos and conflict.
1. Chapter 1: Cryo Disaster

**Why Me ?**

Have you ever thought what would have happened if you suddenly wake up in a world that is actually your favourite game ? Well, it is not a nice experience that everyone thinks. Well, maybe it could be if it wasn't a sci-fi thirdperson shooter game called Warframe.

 **Chapter 1**

"You want me to do what?" I asked as I looked at the human sized capsule and than to my friend Mark.

"I want you to get in the freezing contaiment capsule" said Mark.

"You mean your cryo-pod ?" I asked cheekily.

"Dude, not everything is Warframe" Mark said while looking at me with a sour expression.

"You literaly asked me to get in your cryo-pod for a science experiment Mark. I think I can relate this occasion to a sci-fi game" I said confidently.

"Whatever are you going to get in the capsule?" asked Marked as he opened the capsule.

"Sure. Is it safe to be in this cryo-pod?" I asked as I got in the capsule.

"Yes. The cyro-pod is –Dammit Berk!" yelled Mark as I laughed.

"Score!" I said.

"Whatever" rebuked Mark as he closed the top of the pod with me in it then went to the console.

"Commencing contaiment in three…two…one!" said Mark.

I felt relaxed then slept.

"…- iy poo keaty!"

 _What?_ I thought with my eyes closed. Every morning my mind wakes up at 10 and if I don't move even a bit I can still feel relaxed but I can hear everything around me.

That is totally normal for a lazy person such as I am.

"…-p kepe i japp po yee ip jipk yy ojp eyey" said a voice I don't know.

 _Maybe it is Mark and I probably don't hear him correctly …or I am not awake enough to process it_ I thought but then the capsule opened and a powerful flash of a light forced me to open my eyes.

"Mark what the hell!?" I yelled as I covered my eyes with one hand and used the other to get up.

"Kke peppo iy ajake!(The Tenno is awake)" said a slightly altered voice.

"Pook! kkiy iy pop a keppo, ip iy a... yokopiyp?(Fool! This is not a Tenno, it is a…colonist?)" said another voice but this one is more deep.

"Quip pkiy pookepy. Poj!(Stop this foolery. Now!) said a voice from the previous.

I opened my eyes to see three people staring at me. Two of them have rectangular shaped steel-looking helmets with visors. The taller one is wearing a orange jumpsuit and his visor is light orange. The other ones helmets visor is blue and he is wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and he is holding some kind of a rifle that is oddly familiar to me somehow. Actually as now I look around the room I am in, it is pretty huge and grey and… sci-fi.

The third person has a collar around his neck, no helmet. Has some tatoos on his face and wearing a blue suit. Not a body suit but a suit. He kinda looks like…

"Do…you understand me?" he asked as he took a step closer to me.

"Yes? I think so? " I said confused. It is English but then again, maybe the people that Mark works doesn't know English or more likely me.

"Ah good ,good. Now would you kindly tell who you are mr…"

"Berk" I said.

"Ah Berk such a …unfamiliar name. Perhaps there is a secret meaning behind it?" asked the same guy.

Now as I looked at him again, I realised he **really** looks like a person I know from… something I spent so much time for it. But I can't put the two and two together.

"Well it means tough actually. Also I didn't get your name mr… also I have to say you **really** look familiar" I said, finally putting the words together.

"Oh? I have to say I don't remember us meeting anytime" said the guy.

"Well, not exactly. I think I remember you from a… game" I said nervously as I finally figured out where I know this guy.

"A game? Now that is suprising. Say, what game is this?" he asked.

"Well the games name is… Warframe and you really look like Alad V. With the Zanuka control collar and everything" I said in a quick succesion.

The guys eyes widened and the other two guys wearing helmets looked at eachother.

"I see…" said the guy as his expression changed from a warming welcome to a stern one.

Then he made a gesture to the two other people in the room aside from me and they went to the big hangar-entrance shaped door and the taller one typed something and the blue control pannel turned into a orange one.

"What is-"

"Ok Berk, now I have a couple questions for you and I can't let you leave here until you answer them" said the guy.

"Wait what? Look if you offended because I said you looked like-"

"Oh no, you are actually correct in your assumption. I am Alad V and you know my Zanuka Project. The project that I **didn't** told anyone excluding my research team of course" said Alad V.

"Wait wait wait hold on! Am I in a cosplay or something because you said-"

"Everything I said is true I can assure you also what is a 'cosplay' and who is this 'Mark' you told?" asked Alad V.

"Mark you know, the head scientist at the cryo-po - the freezing contaiment capsule" I said quickly as I almost said another Warframe related word. One already put me at risk here.

"Are you going to say cryo-pod?" asked Alad V with a smirk. Uh-oh.

"You know warframe too?" I asked hopefully changing the subject.

"Ah well, I worked a lot of warframes. The technocyte on them is so well constructed, it made by job a lot easier for my Zanuka Project" said Alad V.

"Thats…nice?" I said hopefully not offended the guy.

"But enough about me. I like to know more about you and your knowledge on...warframes" said Alad V as he took another step.

"Okay look. I don't know why you are quoting Alad V or why the the hell this whole place looks like a floating mining station on Jupiter or why the hell the guy in the blue jumpsuit points me his fake flux rifle but-"

The guy in the darker blue jumpsuits flux rifle suddenly shot a blue beam near my feet and I quickly jumped back.

"Holy mcgrizzle!" I yelled.

"Kke opky pake pkipp kepe iy youp kepyopakipy yyuy!( The only fake thing here is your personality scum!)" said the crewman in the blue jumpsuit.

"Quip ip! pkap ko you pkipk you ape koipp?( Quit it! What do you think you are doing?)" said Alad V as he sharply turned to the elite crewman.

"Yoppy yip. Ke iy quipe yepyipite apoup kiy pup. Ke iy puyp kpoyopek.( Sorry sir. He is quite sensitive about his gun. He is just promoted.)" said the Corpus Tech.

"Kekk kiy po pekate pepope i pekuye kiy ippo a yopkye!( Tell him to behave before I reduce him into a corpse!)" yelled Alad V.

"Are you guys speaking in Corpus now?" I asked hopefully to break the tension.

"Well yes we are. After all we **are** corpus" excalimed Alad V gleefully.

This is getting out of hand. Either I am being pranked by proffesional actors or I am captured by Warframe extremists which is also not good. The flux rifle is also real so maybe I am-No!

"Well you got me with the language and the flux rifle but still I don't fall for it because…" I said as I keep walking to the side where the whole side of this room is glass.

I grabbed a chair.

"…I woudn't be seeing the blue sky!" I yelled as I hit the glass, shattering it completely.

The green-yellow sky is still green-yellow.

"What the-" I said as I waved my hand to the empty air and saw nothing changed.

I looked back to see the corpus tech has his supra ready and the trigger-happy elite crewman has his flux rifle pointed at me.

Holy-

I am in the Warframe world. My childhood dream. In a corpus base. Also my childhood dream.

And I just broke Alad V's big window. NOT my chidhood dream.

The person who captures and dissects invinsible space ninjas.

I am soooo screwed

But as I looked at Alad V, he just chuckled and put his hand on top of the elite crewman's flux rifle, indicating to stand down.

"Now Mr Berk. Now I am sure you believe you are in Jupiter, could you enlighten us with your knowledge or should I use more…un-civil ways to sate my curiosity?" he said, voice sickenly sweet.

"Nope! Ask me anything" I said trying to smile.

Why me?


	2. Chapter 2 Spoilers and Programs

**Chapter 2: Spoilers and Problems**

"So Mr. Berk. Tell me what you know about Warframes" said Alad V as he pulled a chair to sit.

"Okay, so where do I star-" Shit!I thought. I don't know the time where the game is know. Does Chimera happened already, no Alad doesn't look infested so maybe he is still in the board. I need to ask him dough.

"Are you st- You are in the Corpus's board of directors right?" I ask without revealing too much information.

"Yes I am. Altough if you knew me like you said you would already know this information" said Alad V with a small frown. Great! Know he is suspicious.

"Oh no is just um- nevermind. How is your relation with Sargas Ruk?" I asked changing the subject.

"That dog?! Like rest of his kind I despise him why ask?" said Alad V.

"Have you ever fought him over a piece of land?" I asked trying to figure out the exact timeline I am in.

"No. That is the job of our CEO Frodh Bek and military officers" said Alad V.

He is looking at me with a new level of suspicion now. I think he figured out I am hiding something important from him. Dammit! Why I couldn't end in Nef Anyo's office, at least I could trick him I came from the void!

"Well if you are not going to share any useful information then-" said Alad V as he pointed to the other two people in the room with us and they started to move. It is now or never.

"W-wait! You are going to fight him over a mass amount of cryo-pods!" I yelled.

"Cryo-pods? Tenno cryo-pods?" asked Alad V with glee and hope. He looked like a anime character with that expression.

"Y-yes" I said in defeat.

"How much pods are we talking about?" he asked.

"Couple hundered. I don't know the exact number but there are **a lot of** tenno inside those cyo-pods. I am talking about army-size sleeping ninjas here" I said.

Alad V was smiling and rubbing his hands together in a planning manner.

"Now this is some **very** useful information Mr. Berk. And where are those tenno waiting to be evolved by me to be exact?" he asked.

"In an secret remote facility near Sedna" I said.

"Sedna? Grineer terriotory? **Grineer** **terriotory**?!" he asked harshly as he shot up from his seat.

"Y-yes" I said while backing a step from his sudden outrage "You tried to keep it hidden by killing a couple Grineer scouts and trying to bring the pods to Mars but failed and when the word spread Sargas Ruk used this contract violation as an excuse to attack the corpus space in Mars" I finished.

Alad V slowly sat back to his chair, seeming in deep thought.

"How it ended?" he asked.

"Well, after Sargas Ruk saw he cannot take the land back properly without help he asked Tenno for assistance. Then you did the same but a high majority of Tenno helped Ruk to take those lands for Grineer and you lost all the cryo-pods and…" I stopped before I say the last part. He will definitely kill me if I say that.

"And what?" asked Alad V, voice dangerously low and calm.

"…after the event, the Corpus board marked you as space goat, want the whole thing funding from you and banned you from the board of directorspleasedon'tkillme!" I said the last part quicker.

Nobody said antything.

"Ahah…" started Alad V then the other two of his employees joined him.

"…ahahahahahaaa" he continued with his employees as they laughed.

"Now I never thought I would laugh a lot this day" he said.

I forced a smile on my face.

"Well Mr. Berk, normally I get rid of someone who has no worth for me but since you got out of a cryo-pod or freezing contaiment capsule you say I will simply try to figure out what kind of use you have rather than entertaiment purposes" said Alad V as he looked at his two employees.

"Kake kiy ajay(Take him away)" said Alad V.

The corpus tech and the elite crewman hold both of my arms and started to drag me despite my protests.

Alad V opened the door for us.

I struggled to free myself but something hard hit me in the back of my head and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3 Business Deal 101

**Chapter 3 Business Deal 101**

I woke with a horrible headache in a bright place. I had to squint my eyes drom the light. After my eyes had been adjusted I looked around me and saw that I am in a small room with two bunks fixed to the wall and I am sitting the one on the lower one. There are bright blue lin-

I am in a Corpus prison room.

I saw the door and tried to see if I can look outside but there are no holes for me to see anything.

I am truly imprisoned.

This has to be a joke, a lie, a messed-up dream but no.

These are all real.

Suddenly my door opened, revelaing a tall corpus tech in a yellow suit, carrying a tray with food on it…I think?

He dropped the tray on the ground, scattering bits of the food on the ground then left the room, closing the door behin him.

Well, at least he didn't do anything worse.

I picked up the tray. There is a long and thin Brown object that looks like a freckless baugette. Pretty sure bread. A green goey-like spinach I suppose? There is a spoon that I can use, at least I understood the spoon so thats a plus. There is also a mushy yellow colored stuf on the tray which it looks like mashed patatoes. I dug my spoon to the green stuff first and tasted it.

Yuck!

I dropped the green stuff from my mouth back to the tray. It does taste like spinach but more like an extremely spicy and salty version.

So I decided I will taste the yellow mush. It tastes like bread a bit but at least edible so I ate it. Still dough I was hungry.

I waltzed around my room which got me bored after short amount of time. So after an hour I think, I decided to put my ear on my prison room's door.

There was a slight buzzing sound coming which I think it is from cameras. Theen, footsteps echoed, closer each second by the way. Then, I heard some voices I think that talking.

Then the door opened and I fell face-first.

I looked up to see two Corpus wardens with Alad V in their middle, looking at me with unreadable expressions.

"Hi?" I asked.

"We need to talk" said Alad V as he glanced at the Warden at his left. That Warden picked me up from my right arm and made me stand up.

Alad V started to walk out of the prison complex with me and that Warden he mensioned.

We walked a bit, I had the time to see the place. Large pillars are supporting a massive ceiling while Moa spawn cabinets stick to those pillars and walls. Blue light are everywhere and circutry is pretty easy to see since it is eveywhere. We walked pased glassy floors and ore melting sytemswhich are all looking awesome. Then the Warden nudged me harshly with his supra so I move on.

We entered to a room with three chairs and a desk. There are two small chairs on the front side of the table and a bigger and more comfy-looking one on the back-side on the table. Alad V made an hand gesture to the Warden and Warden left the room, the door closed after him.

"Please take a seat" said Alad V as he sat on the bigger chair on the other side of the desk.

I looked around the room then to him.

He was oddly calm which is not a good sign because he is mostly in his cheerly mood but then again, he did threaten me in his happy mood. Still dough…

I am in trouble. I can feel it. Whatever is going to came out of his mouth will probably spell doom for me.

"Is there anything you want before we start our conversation? Food? Water?" he asked calmly.

What? Did he just asked- Ok now I am seriously sweating now because caring other people is not this guy's motto. Not at all.

"No I am fine" I said a bit quick as I sat on the chair despite the fact I am hungry.

"Now Mr Berk. This room is soundproof so no sound from outside will reach us as much as no sound from inside will reach outside. The door is currently locked and it will stay that way till the end of our conversation." he said, making nearly unnoticable gaps between his speech.

"Okay" I said. Not sure why he said that.

"Now I will be blunt with you Berk…" he started in a more serious tone "…due to a stupid hunch of mine, I made an excuse to go to Sedna. Then our scanners picked up a signal and when we got closer to the source, we found out it is a remote outpost. I was still thinking about what you have said to me…" he continued in a low tone as he leaned a bit forward from his seat.

"I…see?" I said. Don't know what to do honestly.

"…just to find out what you said is entirely true. The cryo-pod part" he said in a more calmer tone as he slumped back to his chair.

"The other parts, me fighting against Ruk for Gravidus and my decomission from the Corpus Board of Directors. Were they all true" he asked in a tone with despair.

"Y-yes" I said hesitantly "All true".

"Now Mr. Berk…" he started as he opened a drawer and closed it again then slowly got up from his chair and started to walk next to me.

I wanted to get up but Alad V prevented me by putting his left hand on my shoulder.

"…you said you know me from a…game…" he continued as he brought up a needle.

I immidiately reacted but his left hand tightened around my left shoulder and I winced from the sudden pain. He is definitely stronger than he looks.

"…relax, I will just going to take a small blood sample to see if you have something makes you…special" he said as he slowly jammed the needle on my right arm. I closed my eyes and didn't looked at it.

Then I felt the needle leave my skin then Alad V held my left hand and put it on the needle wound.

"…hold it a bit like that. It should close shortly" he said as he returned to his chair, putting the needle back to his drawer.

None of us said anything for a while.

"…now Mr Berk. In this case all I can think is two possibilities. The first and the most logical one is that you are an high ranking Orokin officer in charge of many Tenno but the cryo-pod we took you in has been made with **very** primitive technology so I highly doubt that is the real case or…" he continued.

"Or what?" I asked.

"…or what you are saying to this point is entirely true which seems completely impossible and just the idea of it is total madness!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. I flinched a bit at his sudden reaction.

"I have seen many interesting thing in my career as the Grineer Relations Director but what you did suprased them all by a large margin" he said as he put a smile.

"I would like to offer a job to you…" started.

"A…job?" I asked to check if I heard him right.

"Yes. A job, you didn't heard me wrong…" he said. Damn, now he is in my head. "…I want to know everything you know about this 'game' and how I can utilize it. I will assign you an office like this, you will be payed generously for your cooperation well…if you accept it of course" he said with a cheeky smile.

Okay, the not-the-most-sanest-person-in-solar-system wants me to work for him and all my knowledge about Warframe Universe knowledge I posses so he can made ship load of profit out of it. Helping a person who cares his own gain more than anyones life (He literally sends hundereds of people to their own deaths for a piece of Warframe) is not good and doesn't goes well with me.

But then again. If I am really in the Warframe Universe, I will eventually need credits to buy food, drink and covering other basic necessities to survive. I know Grineer won't give me that since all they care is themelves, Infested is out of discussion, Sentients will dis me away or do worse things and Tenno, despite the fact they help people I highly doubt they are going to help me rather than that, Lotus will probably order me to get captured. Even if I tell them all I know they would most likely don't believe me and even if they do it is most likely they will do things on me like mind reading or surgerical operations to figure out what I am since I just told them everything going to happen in next three-four years. And I don't even want to think about being scanned for Simaris, I have seen enough Simaris scanned enemies turning into pixels. Corpus would be my most likely choice and since they worship security and labour (And GROFIT!) I would be probably assigned as a Crewman. A Crewman most likely had to fight all the other factions for a bit of credits. Credits that pobably won't be enough so I had to get more.

I will be in constant debt and had to work even more to pay it and those happen **if** they find me fit for work. But Alad V's offer is giving me a chance to live **and** not risking my life for it.

The answer is obvious.

"Okay I am in. But what kind of work I am going to do? Am I just going to write eveything I know or-"

"That…is something we will discuss later. But for now, you will come with me to Mars" he said as he got up and went to the panel next to the door.

"Mars? Bu I already told everything I know about it" I said as he unlocked the door.

"Yes but still, I like my employees working what they are assigned to on-hand and **being there** so…" he started as two Elite Crewman walked next to him.

"…are you going to walk with me or I have to ask these gentleman to drag you. I am fine for both ways" he said as he smirked at me.

Well that is Corpus to you I guess.

"No I am good" I said as I walked to Smug Face V.


	4. Chapter 4 Mars Meeting

**Chapter 4: Mars Meeting**

Alad V slowly took a seat in the bridge that is showing the space. Then he gestured me to take a seat close to him which I complied. Then I stared at the beatufil scene of stars.

"First time in space?" he asked as the other crewman went to their posts.

"Yeah…I didn't exactly had means to travel space. We can barely go to our moon from Earth" I said.

I had to told him about I am from Earth and the low-level technology my time possesed at that era. He was clearly interested to see if I have any orokin-era knowledge but so far a couple bits and semi-useful knowledge is all I could say. The journey to the capital ship from the dropship turned to be a decent conversation. I also told him I am a year three college student that is working on Software Engineering. He showed mild interest on what I told about the softare languages.

"I can understand your fascination. When my father took me to outer space first time, he needed help from another crewman to pull me away from the glass" said Alad V as he smiled and looked at the glass.

Now this is getting weird and emotional. This is Alad V I am supposed to talk, yet we are talking like two good friends and totaly one of them is not helding me at gunpoint at the slightest rebellion.

"Anyways, we are nearing to our destination. You know where the hangar is" he said as he left the bridge.

"Okaaaay" I said as I got up. I really prefer his more violent and cold side than what had just happened now. Fake sincerety is one thing but kidness against a guy you threatened not too long ago is just fustrating…for the guy you threatened which is me.

I walked down through the corridoors and large rooms. While I was walking I couldn't help but see a couple Crewman staring at me with and without their helmets and even whispering and pointing at me.

I guess they are confused what am I doing here as much as I am.

I went to the large hangar that inhabits multiple dropships. After looking around a bit I saw Alad V boarding one with a group of Elite Crewman. I walked to that dropship and took a seat close to Alad V.

We landed about some time later. The trip was shorter than I expected but hey, I am not complaining.

I remember the scenery of Mars from the game but still despite the fact that Warframe have beatufil graphics that can be displayed even on a very bad screen card, it can't beat the real view you see with your own eyes. I can see the ruins of the ancient civilization fused with corpus metal supports. Then I saw a blackish-red puddle dripping.

"It is just a mess one of my Crewman caused you don't need to-"

But before he can finished, I looked at the source of the puddle. A armored figure lying motinessly on the floor.

A Grineer Seeker corpse to be exact.

Good enough to throw up.

"You okay?" asked Alad V as he looked at me.

"I am…I am..fine" I said as I got my ship together "I am…not used to see…corpses".

I looked at the Seeker again then walked to Alad V.

"So, you still didn't told me why you wanted me here" I said as I looked around.

"Well you said Grineer scouts are the ones told Ruk about my cryo-pods so I thought it will be nice to bring the person who knows everything so **he** can find out a way to prevent Ruk and rest of his dogs try to confiscate my property" said Alad V with a smirk as he looked at me.

It took me a minute to fully understand what he said to me.

" **Are you serious?!** " I yelled a bit,startling a Crewman working near us.

"What? This whole operation is your idea and besides…" he started as he looked at the corpse.

"…I will be too busy with the Tenno and I need someone too oversee the whole operation to success…"he continued as he walked to the corpse.

"..oh! I almost forgot…" he said as he took something from the corpse.

"Forgot what?" I asked.

Sudenly he aimed the pistol he confiscated from the corpse and aimed at me.

"…raise your voice to me again and future-knowledge or not. I will **end** you. Got it?" he asked in a threatening voice.

Oh crude oh crude ohcrudeohcrude "Yes" I said.

"Good, see that you buy me enough time to get all those Tenno for my Zanuka Project. I except positive results shortly" he said as he left to the group of Crewman carrying cryo-pods.

I stood there for a moment than took a seat on a empty chair I found.

Well, I better start formulating a plan or I am dead


	5. Chapter 5 Developing Derp

**Chapter 5: Developing Derp**

I erased another one of my long, multi-step plan from my pad. It started good but in the end I decided to erase because even if it worked, the Tenno will kick my arse or worse.

I need something new, something more than what Corpus or Grineer usually does but what…

Suddenly Alad V's face appeared on the screen fixed on the wall next to me, making me jump back.

" _I need your *game* knowledge on something. Came to the excavation site Zeta-3 immidiately"_ said Alad V from the monitor than disconnected.

Well, I can take a break from all this brainstorming.

I walked to the Zeta-3, I see different type of Crewman working on multiple tasks. Arranging resources, reinfocring the structure and maintaining MOA's. If I find time, I really want to take a look at the MOA's.

I arrived at the scene seeing multiple Crewman carrying various of cryo-pods and saw Alad V examining a cryo-pod very carefully with a childish glee.

I start to think he is more than just obsessed with Warframes. He is like **living** for them.

"Ah good, you are here. Can you please take a look at this?" he said as he gave me some space to look at the cryo-pod.

I looked at closely. It looked an normal cryo-pod to me. Then I looked inside to see which frame is inside. It was a feminine one with bright blue covered her entire frame. It looks like an underwater fish-cat hybrid. I looked closer to see more details like sharp claws and an familiar helmet design.

Gersemi. Pre-soon-to-be-abused-by-Alad-V-Valkyr.

"Well, what do you think?" said Alad V as he shifted his gaze from the pod to me.

"Honestly the cryo-pod is perfectly designed. Every tube-"

"I meant the warframe idiot" said Alad V with a small frown.

"Oh that… that warframe is… looking nice?" I said unsure. I don't even know why he called me.

"No. I mean what about this warframe that you can provide information to me. I have never seen this kind of Tenno" he said as he looked at the warframe.

I was thinking about lying to decrease its value in front of his eyes so maybe he will leave Valkyr alone but if he still dissects it and if he finds out I lied…darn.

"Its name is Gersemi" I started "It is a tanky frame that has the highest armor rate so far in the Tenno. It has a in-built ripline to pull itself on walls or pulling things to itself. It can scream to debuff its enemies and buffs allies speed and attack speed. It can also go into berserk mode which grants her energy claws that dig into anything and huge damage protection" I finished then took a deep breath.

"A very dangerous frame especially for close combat" I said as I looked at the cryo-pod again.

"Yes…a very profitable one indeed" said Alad V as he rubbed his hands in an evil manner.

"I said dangerous not profitable also please tell me you aren't planning on taking her on your dissection chamber" I said, trying to make it sound a bad idea to take her.

"Of course I do! From what you tell me, this frame can put some great insight on our knowledge in warframes. I can even become the Grand Chairman when I fully exploit its secrets" said Alad V as he looked to the two Elite Crewman waiting his orders.

"Kake ip ajay(Take it away)" said Alad V as the two Elite Crewman started to lift the pod to a hovering small platform.

"Alad I don't think-"

"Alad **V** " corrected Alad V as he turned to me.

"Alad V. I really don't think it is a good idea to take her. She can prove-"

"And why is that?" said Alad V "All the Tenno has the abilities and skills to harm everything around them. It is the risk to achieve the profit".

"Yeah but-"

Alad V's glare shut me up.

"Do you know something I don't know?" he asked calmly. Uh-oh!

"I…what?" I asked confusedly despite I know **exactly** what he is asking for.

"Do you…know something about this frame that I should know. Since you **only** made objection for this frame retrieval and not the rest of them you surely must know something about this warframe that is going to turn out worse" said Alad V as he took a step closer to me.

We are nearly at the same height except I am quarter a head taller. Not that it is making him less intimidating.

"Well, this frame is…" I started but I couldn't put the words together.

"Spit it out!" he barked.

"It escapes from your facility when the Tenno attacks then swores revenge on you since you used her skin on your Zanuka" I said.

He looked at me.

"Thats it?" he asked, seemed dissapointed.

"Thats it?! I…isn't the fact a tortured murderious Corpus-hating Tenno who literally wants to tear you with her claws is not enough?" I yelled a bit.

"I deal Tenno with daily basis. I am not afraid of another one" he shrugged.

"Yeah but this is different" I said while trying to look serious.

"How so?" he asked smugly.

"The Tenno you are dealing on daily basis are only after you because the orders they take and to stop you from taking their warframes so you won't produce Zanuka. Valkyr however will be after you because she will be hating you with all her hearth. You can't order someone to hate nor give reasons" I finishedmy speech.

Alad V looks at me in an expression I can't read. Then his lips start to tremble a bit. Oh ship is he going to cry?! I should apo-

"AHAHAHAHHAHA" he bursts into laughter than holds his sides probably from all the laughing.

"Okaaay well, I will keep your advice in mind. Now aside from this, have you came up with a plan to prevent Grineer attacking here?" he asked.

I froze.

"Well? Nothing?" he asked now sounding more serious.

"I-I did some calculations and situation simulations but no matter what I plan Tenno and Grinerr attacks and most likely win. I thought about making Tenno attack Grineer so we can handle the cryo-pods but Lotus is simply too smart to see it through…I think" I said.

"Then perhaps you should improvise your plan. Time is ticking and I don't know how longer I can made him wait on the line" he said.

"Well I- Wait **what! He is on the line?!** " I yelled.

Alad V filinched a bit from my voice.

"Yes he is you don't need to **yell at me** " he yelled back.

Duck duck duuuuuuuck! I am so screwed! General Sargas Ruk is on the phone line and I still don't have a plan! What am I going to do. He will do everything to take thosecryo-pods and I can't just give it to him…wait.

"I have an idea" I said.

"That will be the first" said Alad V smugly.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Listen, all we need to do is…"

After I explained my plan Alad V took me to an communications array where I will be talking to General Sargas Ruk.

The whole place was big. I can see the floating spheres in interception missions I played. I miss my laptop. I followed Alad V into a small, probably soundproof room where there is a large screen.

The screen suddenly came into life revaling an orange armored Grineer with a mask covering his mask above his mouth and the mask has an orange dot in its middle,probably it makes him see.

"Rraaahudd Alad! Your…pathetic actions for taking what is rightfully Grineer…shall not go…unpunished!" yelled Ruk as he looked at Alad V.

Then he turned at me.

"What…is that thing?" he asked.

Ruk what the duck!?

"Ah *that* thing is my…asistant. In fact he is giving me on the last situation on the shipment we are going to send you" said Alad V happily.

"That is not an…Corpus. It is no- Wait what…shipment?" asked Ruk as he looked back at Alad V.

Oh right. Ruk is xenephobic to everything that is not Grineer.

"The shipment of cryo-pods of course! I can't just claim something from Grineer terriotory after all. That would be an contract violation and turning away from my word" said Alad V, sounding sincere.

It made me shiver a bit. I mean, I can't lie without laughing and even if I can prevent myself from laughing I suck at it. I realised if I want to survive in this universe I need to develop deception skills.

"What?! But…you took the cryo-pods from Sedna region! Why would you bring it to Mars…if you want to give to Grineer. You…could have just…took them into Sedna!" said Sargas Ruk in half anger-half confused.

"What is your game…Alad?!" demanded Sargas Ruk.

"I just said General. I extracted those cryo pods from Sedna so I can give them to the Grineer" said Alad V.

"No you…but…If you wanted to give them to the Grineer then why did you reinforced the Mars's defence?" asked Ruk clearly confused.

"You see General..." started Alad V "…I took the cryo-pods from Sedna region and brought here instead of Sedna because I wanted them to be secure from the Tenno and…other obstacles" finished Alad V.

"Other…obstacles? There is no…obstacle that Grineer cannot conquer!" yelled Sargas Ruk.

"Indeed General. However you see, the rebels in the Sedna have been troublesome from quite sometime. And not to mention their connection with the Tenno will only make the whole delivering operation hazardous. The betrayers are already a pain in our backs and the last thing we both want is them becoming stronger…isn't that right General Sargas Ruk?" said Alad V.

Ruk didn't said anything for a moment. Then smiled.

"Well Alad. I…have to admit, for a moment I thought you were double-crossing the Grineer. Now, I will be coming there to retrieve the cryo-pods. Prepare the…cryo-pods to be extracted and don't get…wrong ideas" said Ruk as he finished with a snarl. Then he disconnected.

After a couple seconds he turned to me.

"This *plan* of your better work" said Alad V.

"It already did" I said "Now all we need is…wait" I smirked.

Okay I know it sounds evil but hey! I am excited in a good way since I came here for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6 Tea Time With Ruk

**Chapter 6: Tea Time With Ruk**

The large Grineer spaceships showed themselves on Mars atmosphere. Although they are smaller than corpus ships they are are more numerious.

Then five shuttles came from the sky and landed on the landing pad.

Sargas Ruk and numerious Grineer came out of the shuttle.

As much as I remind myself I already saw the guy before. Still seeing him on person is not making him less imposing. He is taller, stronger and has a flamethrower.

Intimidating word is everything this guy is.

"Well Alad…here I am…now handle us the what is ours" said Ruk as he looked at Alad V then turned his head to me.

Why is he looking at me?!

"Ah! You see General…we can't just give it to you directly" said Alad V smugly as Ruk made a sharp turn to him. The rest of the Grineer aimed their guns at us.

" **WHAT!** Alad V you…liar. You pro-"

"What am I try to say General, is that we can't just give it to you because Tenno will be intercepting your ships if we do it" said Alad V.

Ruk stayed silent. Probably trying to understand the situation. The other Grineer are looking at General than to us.

"I will be more than happily to give you the cryo-pods but you see, Tenno betrayers have eyes and ears everywhere and I hate to see **our** efforts going into waste" continued Alad V as he looked at Ruk sympathetically.

"What do you offer?" asked Ruk.

"A diversion" said Alad V happily.

"A diversion?" asked Ruk.

"Yes. A diversion. A diversion so great it will occupy Tenno's attention so much we can deliver the cryo-pods to you without any risk" said Alad V.

"And…how are you…going to achieve…such a feat?" asked Ruk.

"Well…a planet sized conflict should suffice don't you think?" said Alad V.

Ruk looked at Alad V and despite the fact the mask he is wearing is preventing me to see his face it is obcious he is in clear shock.

"H-how?!" asked Ruk.

"Well, occupying the attention span of Tenno for a long period is not easy so I say we make this arrangement look like a failure. I am going to make a open frequnce broadcast to tell Corpus we don't need Grineer and you will make a open frequence broadcast that I am a…lying worm that turns from his word" said Alad V with a frown. Clearly displeased my choice for his name on Ruk's broadcast.

Sweet sweet revenge.

"That will mean war" said Ruk stoicly.

"Exactly! If everyone believes it is a war so then Tenno will believe it too. And while they will be too busy directing their efforts on taking back their breathen we will extract the cryo pods to you!" said Alad V smirking.

Ruk thought about this for a moment.

"Thats… a really cunning plan. How are we going to coordinate it dough?" asked Ruk.

Then Alad put his left hand on my right shoulder.

"My assistant here has thought about everything. I will leave your important questions on his capable hands" said Alad V as he left to…anywhere but here.

Oh you son of a-

"You…" started Ruk as he towered over me.

Oh my have mercy on my sou-

"…you and I going to have…a talk" finished Ruk.

Well this is akward.

No, not the fact I am inside one of my favourite games universe, not the fact I am working for a madman, not the fact I am need to make a deal between this universe's biggest two military forces no. Not that.

What is akward is that I am sitting on a chair and so as Ruk and we are drinking tea while discussing battle plans.

Despite the fact I answered his questions with as much as detail as possible, he is still looking at me with a frown.

"What about Olympus? The…coolant hazards there are the worst ones! I…am not going to…send my soldiers there so they…will die without a fight!" said Ruk loudly.

In game, coolant hazards only damages shields not health but apperantly they do in real life…or in this universe.

"We can give them thermo-insulator suits like our crewman has. You can say Tenno this was your idea and a proof for your tactical geniousy" I said trying not to sound sarcastic against a guy that can **literally** tear me apart.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone but my Queens!" said Ruk sharply.

Oh boy…

"W-well I was thinking what we should do about Vallis and I thought re-"

"Vallis is going to end in Grineer favour as planned. What about it?" asked Ruk.

"W-well, you decided to offer Tenno credits while Corpus is offering Orokin cells" I said trying to make a point.

"So?! I tell the Tenno they can save their kind if they help me. Reward is not a issue!" said Ruk.

"General, not every Tenno is clear or pure-hearthed. Some of them will want to get good rewards for it and Orokin cells are **really** more valuable than credits" I said.

Ruk stared at me then frowned.

"Fine! I will change the reward into something more…valuable" he grumbled as he grabbed his tea cup and took a sip.

I decided to take a sip from mine as well.

"What are you?" he asked.

I almost get choked on my tea.

"I-What?!" I asked.

"What…are you? You are not…Corpus. You are…not Grineer. You are…nothing I know of" said Ruk as he walked closer to me.

I can feel the heat running up my face and cold running down on my spine.

" _I hope I am not disturbing you General but it is about time we need to start our broadcasts"_ came the voice of Alad V from comms.

My saviour.

Ruk grumbled and walked to the exit door but before he left he cast me a look that says 'Its not over' then left the large room.

I sat down back on my chair with a chuckle. Boooooy that was close!

Than I realised I need to be with Alad V to discuss details as well because I only handled a portion of this grand plan.

Everything was about to enter a road where there is no going back.

I need to change the history of Warframe in my favour.

Well, I guess I am starting to get used to having a huge responsibility.i

iSorry for the late updates. School was getting into my way also my work on software languages. I have couple chapters already done but I don't want t post them without ironing. As fort he other stories, this also applies them as well. Again, sorry for my slopiness but this year is really important for me so I hope you guys ! -Berkmine


	7. Chapter 7 'Aggressive' Negotiatons

**Chapter 7: 'Aggressive' Negotiations**

So far so good everything was set. Done some ironing on the plan with Alad V and made it…acceptable for Ruk's standart. Today is the first offical assault of Grineer on Mars.

Also my first time going in front of the Corpus Board.

I mean this was eventually going to happen, me being with Alad V and all but I hoped I will be you know…his 'secret' source of information.

Appereantly not.

At least he gave me a smaller Corpus Tech suit and helmet to cover myself.

Six small holographic screens popped out to life around me and Alad V. Each one has showing one person's head till shoulders. I recognized Frod Bek and Nef Anyo pretty quick with their easily seen physical appereances. But the rest of the four is foreign to me. Three of them are men with two of them looking very similar and dressed in dark purple crewman suits, the other man is wearing a gas mask and from the small puff of white gas coming out of his mask's back I can say he needs it and the last person is a woman with slightly long black hair and wearing half of a sunglass which I think is some kind of lense.

"Alad V!" said the woman loudly as she looked at him accusingly "What is the meaning of this?! Violating our contracts with Grineer than droving them into war?! Have you finally gone mad?!".

The voice of her reminded of my mom's when she scolds me. Ahhh home…but it is not the time to think like that.

"I can assure you Chairman Ico Quadz. My sanity is still intact" said Alad V without breaking the professional tone in his voice "In fact I think we should question yours for berating me for taking advantage of this great opportunity".

"I highly doubt that" said a mechanical voice which I think is coming from the gas mask guy because other peoples lips didn't moved when then voice came "Violating a contract and stealing is hardly to be a 'great opportunity'".

"I have to agree with Chairman Vox on that one" said one of the dark purple crewman suit wearing chairman "It is more of a scretch than a opportunity".

"I think we are going off topic here" said Nef Anyo as he decided to join "The Grineer is declaring war on us on Mars, not to mention it also effects other relations on other planets".

"Which brings the question everbody wants to know" said Frod Bek in a tone that promises danger.

I started to move my fingers from the stress, a bad habit of mine.

"Why would you do this?!" said Frod Bek as he leaned a bit closer "We have numerious projects going on and you put a war in our hands!".

While Frod Bek was pointing out how bad this idea is I cannot help but lose interest and look at Alad V. He is focused on Frod Bek and seeming to analyze everything the man put out to him. Makes sense since being in the Corpus Board must require a good attention span.

Also I am a bit jealous because I cannot focus on things I don't like that much.

"Very good points you have shined our Grand Chairman Frod Bek" said Alad V "However, they seem to be shrinking when the value of hundereds of cryo-pods are to take for ourselves ".

"That sounds greedy" said the other chairman in dark purple suit.

Really?! Greedy?! Have you guys looked at the mirror?

"Profiteering is what Corpus excels at" said Alad V as a small screen popped up showing crewman are extracting numerious cryo-pods which takes the attention of all the board "And right now we can have the biggest profit opportunity of our lives. And all we need to do is to keep dogs at bay for some time".

Then there were some murmurs between the other board members. They seem to be talking eachother. I cannot help but notice the purple suit wearing chairman's are acting more…sensitive to the woman chairman.

"This is enough" said Frod Bek as he put his authority "Chairman Alad V, we will finance your war efforts but make no mistake. This **must** succeed otherwise you will pay…literally".

Then after saying their respective farewells all of them disconnected. Then Alad V turned to me with an emotionless expression.

"Now with this out of way I hope you are ready because we are going to execute the 'first step' of your plan" said Alad V while walking to door and I am following him.

The first step: Aggravating the Grineer.

It is simple really, making Mars look like disrespecting Grineer and capturing their focus from other planets so nobody will suspect Corpus movement on other planets. Creating a war on Mars **and** securing other planets resources. Sounds easy on paper…

More easier on reality.

Numerious commanders in charge of Mars excavation operations are openly broadcasting insults and how Corpus can put these cryo-pods to better use because Grineer is too dumb to understand Warframes.

Now I know this is not entirely true. Despite genetically defective due to excessive cloning, Grineer actually posses some of the greatest minds in the solar system. Although where they have brainpower they lack morals…

Not that it matters now.

As we both walking in the newly built super-secure building surrounded by bunkers, I can't help but notice the unusually low amount of Crewman on the corridoors. While everywhere I went with Alad V(Not like I can go anywhere otherwise) was full of Crewman but here it isn't.

We came in front of a large hangar door. Alad V took out something which looks like a Razorback cypher but it is orange with white lines.

"Now what are you going to see is a work on progress so I advise to keep your mouth shut about it" said Alad V and I quickly gave him a nod. Its not like I can say no.

The hangar door opened but I didn't saw ships like I thought. In fact the place is too small to be a hangar and appereantly the only entrance here is the door we came from. There are a lot of operating tables in the room but all of them are empty except…

"Impressive isn't it?" said Alad V with a grin as he looked where I just looked .

One of the operating tables are not empty but occupying a feminine figure that has blue like armor with some places lacking them. The places where she doesn't have blue has orange color and fleshy looking wires and other components seem to be sticking from it. Metal straps and various tubes attached to the figure. The tubes connect to various liquids and some large devices which it is safe to say is medical devices monitoring hearthbeat and other things but what shocked me was well…

It was Gersemi.

I mean it is Valkyr. Since I know Alad V isn't the type of person who waits after finds a Tenno it is pretty evident he started immidiately working on her.

And I did nothing to change that.

"I take it you didn't liked it" said Alad V in a dissapointed tone as he looked at me again.

"Dissecting living beings alive wasn't considered humane in my time" I said as I stared at the sleeping form warframe.

"Well those times are passed now. You are in the bright future" said Alad V as he walked closer to the Warframe "Very bright future".

This is unrevving. I am kind of like this when it came to technology (Especially robots) but this sickened me.

"What are you aiming to achieve here anyway?" I asked as I walked next to him.

"What every Corpus wants to achieve of course" said Alad V "Profit".

"No I mean **how** you are going to achieve profit with…this" I said. I couldn't bring myself saying her.

"Have you ever wondered why we Corpus who uses science and technology is usually losing ground against genetically defective dogs who only knows violence?" asked Alad V as he turned to look at me.

I shook my head as no.

"They are overwhelming us with their sheer numbers, throwing clone after clone and although they are the ones with more casulties they still remain victorious because in the end unless a genetically superior Grineer dies they replace everything they lost in mere days. We on the other hand…" started Alad V as a quiet beeping sound came from the weird hearthbeat sensor. The voice got louder in short notice and isn't stopping soon.

Oh no.

The crewman who is working on Valkyr seemed to be panicked a bit because of them because two of them are collided with eachother and one dropped a needle which rolled to my feet. He turned to walk to me but…

Valkyr's hand grabbed punctured his side.

Somehow(Although I highly doubt the restraints are high quality) Valkyr's right arm is free and currently pulling the crewman to her.

The crewman immidiately responded by drawing either their guns or getting away from her grabbing proximity.

I got scared shipless and looked at Alad V so he could…do something I don't know but what I saw aıa didn't liked it a bit.

He is smiling.

He is smiling at a murder machine on the loose!

After 'handling' the crewman's side and definitely some organs she threw him away and proceeded to remove the left restraint.

The crewman on the ground looked at the syringe in front of my feet than to me. It took a minute to figure it out what that meant.

The crewman with guns aimed at Valkyr once she removed her left arm restraint and tried to undo the ankle straps but Alad V yelled them 'No guns'.

Are you serious?

I grabbed the syringe and ran to the struggling warframe as the crewman held her arms apart from eachother.

She managed to threw three crewman holding her left arm and proceeded to claw away the other four as I came. I quickly jabbed her neck with it…which resulted in me getting a mean left hook right on my jaw.

I skidded on the floor a bit untill I see Alad V's plastic shoewear.

"I want a raise" I said then the lights are gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Bed Rest

Sorry for not updating. I have started My Hero Acedemia a good time ago and I have more than 20 chapters written fanfiction in my folder.

It is not an excuse and I am a sorry excuse for a writer because I let you guys down.

Also I thought I have posted this chapter and one more but it turns out I didn't so I am also an idiot… I think.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 8 : Bed Rest**

I woke up in a bed, feeling extremely drowsy. My head aches on every direction, making me wince. My throat is dry and I feel slightly nauseous.

Oh also I have numerious small metal bars shaping a dome around my head.

I tried to remove it but they were also fixed on the bed so I can't.

 _What the hell I have just got myself into._

Suddenly, the door opened and Alad V walked in with two more people that is wearing white with red stripes variant of Crewman outfit.

"Ah! Good to see you with the living again" said Alad V as he walked closer to me. The other two people kept their distance.

"What happened? I felt like getting hit by a truck" I said.

The two crewman in white looked at me slightly worried and confused.

"I don't know what a 'truck' is but you got hit by a Tenno in your face" said Alad V "That device around your head is the only thing keeping your head intact".

I felt a snowstorm pass through me.

"W-what?" I asked.

Alad V took a breath.

"When the Tenno punched you it almost shattered your skull. From what the doctors tell, the force from that punch has been absorbed by your skull rather than your head shattering which is the usual case" said Alad V "Good thing the latter happened and you are still alive but your skull is extremely weak and slightly deformed so the device is there to keep it intact untill it heals".

So basically I have almost died.

"Okay" I said. Not sure what I should have say in this circumstance.

We stood silent for a moment.

"Aside from that I have been executing your plan and so far everything is going fine" said Alad V "Sargas Ruk is being a dog but that's nothing I can't handle".

"Good" I said and forced a smile but stopped when I felt a throbbing pain on back of my head.

Alad V must have realised what happened and put a serious look on his face.

"You are not going to be up for at least a month" he said as he reached for something in his back "So I have brought you this".

The object he reached is a tablet some sort of. It is entirely transparent glass minus the metal frame around it. There are Corpus writings on it and also English words next to it.

"Uhh…thanks?" I said, trying not to be rude.

"What are you holding is a dictionary with a full translation to English and also has an alphabet" said Alad V.

I looked at him blankly.

He sighed.

"It is so you can learn Corpus language" he said.

I mouthed an 'Ohh'.

"Since you are working for me I cannot allow something laughable as language barrier to cause complications" he said "During your time in bed rest you will study this to learn our language while providing me help with your plan of yours".

1 month to learn a totally new language AND providing support?

Harsh.

He got up and walked out of the room.

The two crewman came with him left after they checked every electronic in the room.

After some time, the lights went out. Indicating night time.

Since I am already on a bed I closed my eyes.

I woke up to the lights of my room.

After what I think breakfast is brought by a crewman wearing a white jumpsuit with red stripes (Which I know think is a medical crewman) brought to me I have started reading the tablet Alad V brought to me.

Kekko(Hello). Huh.

Corpus words are really confusing.

My studying on Corpus language went not-so-smooth over two weeks. Aside from I had to get help to go to the toilet it was fine.

Utill Alad V came in a hurry.

"Iy pkepe a kpopkey(Is there a problem?)" I asked.

"Good to see you have learned a bit of our language" he said dryly "Grineer dogs taken a place where it wasn't supposed to be taken by them".

They did what?!

"How that ha- Did you insulted Ruk for no reason?" I asked.

Alad V loked at me in distaste.

"No. It is not about Ruk" he said.

Then he said two words that shocked me.

"It is Vay Hek" said Alad V.

After some more explanation on his part a full Picture of what is happening came in front of me.

A bad picture.

Appereantly Vay Hek, the scheming bastard(Which is almost everyone in this solar system including me) he is has been 'secretly' moving forces without Sargas Ruk knowing and done his first assault yesterday, to a place where is very important to my plan.

The place where I was going to pass the Tenno cryo-pods to Corpus space.

"Isn't our General Ruk supposed to do anything about this? I mean, it is not a problem from our side" I said in frustration.

"Grineer council supports Vay Hek and Ruk is getting more furious due to being over-shadowed" said Alad V.

Then he leaned a bit to me.

"Your plan of yours seems to be in need of improvising" he said.

I nodded because it is true.

"And make it quick because every cryo-pod isn't in my custody is a potential cryo-pod can be in Grineer custody" he said as he started to walk away then stopped for a moment.

"And every cryo-pod in Grineer custody is going to maket he board less willing to fund this invasion in which is going to make me less willing for funding you" he said coldly with malice in his voice then left me in sweat.

Good thing fear for my future is my best motivator!

After that moment I literally got in Corpus literature while trying to 'improvise' my plan. So far…

…nothing.

Well not exactly 'nothing'. I have came up numerious ways to get back the captured areas and cryo-pods without changing the plan too much and attracting attention of unwanted Tenno. Although in order for each of them to work I need help from someone whom is also the reason why the need of improvising the plan exists in the first place.

Vay Hek.

Don't get me wrong. Its not like I hate him(I do) but he made my barely-stable life into an unstable one.

And working for Alad V itself is unstable enough.

So in the end the only possible outcome is involving him into the 'Plan'. Every other outcome results in failure and there is no failure in Alad V's company.

The damn catchy catchfrase is effecting me.

My treatment is going better. After learning how to read on optimal level I understood the writings on medical devices around me. Also from the Medical Crewman tablets after I learned how to speak(Very hard and calling me Corpus would be an insult) in Corpus to request from them giving their tablets to me so I can understand.

I will be released three days later.

Then a Medical Crewman came and told me he is going to remove my headset so my skull can adjust the normal pressure.

At least I got the 'remove' and 'headset' so I think that's what he said.

After a slightly uncomfartable process my head was free again.

The Medical Crewman left the room after doing his job and after a short amount of time the lights shut off.

I finally had a peacefull sleep after a long time.


End file.
